Hairspray
by obsessedwithultraclutch
Summary: Following the movie from start to finish, and beyond. Please note that there will be reference (a lot) to parts of the movie. Reviews are love! Update: 1/9/18- Updates coming very soon, probably within the next few days. Work has been kicking my butt, but I promise very soon
1. Good Morning Baltimore

**_May 3rd 1962_**

 _"Woke up today, feeling the way I always do."_

That was the story of her life. Every morning was the same thing. She stepped out of her bed with a song in her heart and a skip in her beat. Today was the day she was going to make all her dreams come true.

 _"Good Morning Baltimore."_ The TV called out when she turned it on. The familiar two faces greeted her the same way they did every day. Both cheerful and happy. It set her tone for the day.

Singing as she came down the street she was lost in her own lyrics that were running in her head that she didn't notice that the bus had passed her by. She knew that she couldn't be late for school one more time. That would surely mean detention. Her options were very limited but that didn't stop the song. It was always playing in her head. She would have to improvise. She saw a familiar green truck and waved to the driver. Climbing up the side and positioning herself she sang as the garbage truck drove her to school. It wasn't the conventional way but it served the purpose. Once she hit the school she climbed down, waved up and watched him go on his merry way.

 _"Someday the world is going to wake up and see. Baltimore and Me."_

She took a happy deep breath as she ran into Patterson Park High School. It was a beautiful morning and nothing could bring her down. In just under eight hours she would be happily watching her favorite program, with her best friend Penny, the Corny Collins show, dancing along to the music. She would be picking up on all the latest dance moves her eyes never leaving the TV. She wouldn't want to miss one moment of seeing him. His beautiful smile, his gorgeous eyes. The way he just glided across the dance floor. For three year she had been watching him twist and shout his way to lead dancer on the show. "Link." She sighed contently and very quietly as she sat at her desk. He was absolutely beautiful but that wasn't what drew her to him. There was something in his eyes. Something that she didn't think he ever shared with anyone. Even as she silently passed him in the hall at school or sat in front of him in history class, oblivious to the fact that she existed, she just knew that Link Larkin was more than just a pretty face. And maybe one day he would be able to look at her from the inside out.

* * *

Pulling into the parking lot of Patterson Park High School, Link Larkin, sat in the bus taping his fingers to the music that was running in his head. Normally he woukd be the one driving into his parking spot but today he opted to take the bus. Stepping out of it he met up with Brad, his best friend, and one of the council members.

"No car today Larkin?" Brad asked as they walked over to him. Out of the corner of his eye he could have sworn he saw someone climbing off of a garbage truck. No, he was probably just seeing things. Who would be crazy enough to do something like that? He shrugged it off and headed into the school.

"Nah my dad needed it for the day. Being the good son that I am i took the bus. "He answered back quickly. "I'll see you in history." He nodded and walked over to his locker where Amber Von Tussle was waiting. "Hey there." He smiled at her and leaned over to kiss her lightly on the lips.

Amber smiled at the boy next to her. They had been dating for a while and while he hadn't done it yet she was hoping that maybe soon he would finally make it official and give her his class ring. "Hi baby." She smiled and leaned in to give him a sweet peek on the cheek.

Settling into their morning ritual he reached in to grab his books and smiled at her as she went on with all the important things going on in her day. "Link, my mom said that talent scouts are going to be there. This is such a big deal. And winning Miss Teenage Hairspray, for the fourth time, is going to be amazing. Everything is going to work out for us Link. " She went on excitedly about it. Taking her hand he made his way to there first class together and walked throughout the day.

* * *

Miss Whimsy started her lesson for the day. "Mount Everest is the most famous, but not the highest geographical point on this earth. Now, who can tell me what that is?"

"Um, excuse me, Miss Whimsy? A boy behind Tracy spoke up. "I can't see the board again."

It took Miss Whimsy no one than a second to look at exactly who was the cause of this problem. "Tracy Turnblad. If I have to write you up for inappropriate hair height one more time you will be removed to detention."

"Miss Wimsey, what am I supposed to do? Hair can't just hang there like a dead thing on your cheeks. I mean, well... Uh-you know what I mean. I... Ahh." Maybe she should not have said anything but it was the first thing that came to her head. She took a lot of pride in her hair and if someone didn't like it that was their problem not hers. And Miss Wimsey just didn't understand and she don't think she would have ever understand. Hair basked in glorious hairspray was hair to be fawned over. It was just another reason that Tracy could not wait for the end of the day. It couldn't get there soon enough.

"As I said, it is not Mount Everest. Now, next week we will be talking about earthquakes and volcanoes. And as exciting as that might sound we have to look back approximately 60 million years. Now, if you turn your pages. We are going to start with the Ring of Fire. I want you to contemplate what causes the separation of the two components."

Tracy tuned her out and was more than happy when the bell rang. One more class to go. Chemistry. Another class that she would perfer not to be at. It was way too close to the show. Definitely not being thst big of a fan of school being this close to the end of the day made it so much worse. She tapped her pencil against the desk almost meeting the tick of the clock. It was getting closer, every second and before she knew it she was running out of school to get home. "Push! We're late." She yelled at a few kids that were in the way of her and the show. She looked at the TV displaying that the Corny Collins show we be up next. She made a quick hello to her dad at the store and run up the steps. "Hurry up, Penny, we're missing it!" She yelled at her friend probably a little more stern than she wanted to. But she couldn't miss it.

"My mom says I'm not allowed to perspire!" Penny called out.

Tracy looked at her and she ran inside. "What your mom doesn't know won't her hurt."

Putting the TV Tracy sighed happily as they made it right in time.

 **Hey there, teenage Baltimore!**


	2. Nicest kids in town

They made it right on time. With literally no seconds to spare, but none the less they made it. Watching Corny welcome Baltimore to the show Tracy's smile got wider. All the things that had happened today just seemed to disappear and all that mattered was the singing and dance on the television in front of her. In that frame of time, nothing could get her down. Dancing and singing was here life. And one day she would be able to show it off to the world.

 _And then they shake it, shake it, shake it. Like they're losin' their mind. You'll never see them frown. 'Cause they're the nicest kids in town._

She sang along to the last part. She knew every word to that opening. It came second nature to the girl. She could probably do the dance with her eyes closed ten times over. Dancing and singing with Penny had become an every day thing. It became their thing. It was the one place where they didn't have to worry about comments about them. No one cared if you could afford to lose a couple pounds, or if lollipop were your thing, when you were in your own house dancing along to the screen. Not that Tracy really cared about the things that people said. She had gotten used to them and once she learned to love herself everything that people said was just a bead of sweat rolling off her back. Sometimes they hurt still but she was stronger than the world ever imagined her to be.

 **R- r-r-role call!**

 _I'm Amber._

 _Brad._

 _Tammy._

 _Fender._

 _Brenda._

 _Sketch._

 _Shelley._

 _IQ_

 _Lou Ann_

 _Joey._

 _Mikey_

 _Vicki._

 _Becky._

 _Bix_

 _Jesse._

 _Darla_

 _Paulie_

 _Noreen_

 _Doreen_

 _ **And I'm... Link.**_

Anyone within a good 3 mile radius probably heard that scream and honestly she didn't care. It was the same sound that came out of her mouth every day since he was given the final spot for the role call. The coveted prize that everyone wanted but he got souly based on his talents. Or at least that is what Tracy like to think. It could have been because he was dating the station managers daughter Amber but Tracy would never let that enter her mind. Link Larkin was the best dancer on that show and may she be so bold to say, the best dancer in all of Baltimore Maryland. Somewhere in between the music she heard her mother come in sprouting something about racket, ironing and brains to mush or pudding. She wasn't exactly sure what she said. Normally if her mother was speaking she would listen but there was a new dance coming out today. The Stricken chicken and she wanted, no she actually needed, to know this dance. "Pleats, yes ma." She actually repeat her quietly until she heard the door opened and in walked Penny's mom. "Go hide Penny." she watched as her friend jumped behind the couch. Petty pants, race music, stamp and coin club. Oh no she mentioned Penny. Trying her hardest to tried to get her mother to understand her finger twitching. She thought possibly she was getting through to her until she figured out that Penny didn't have permission to be over their house. Penny was outed, Prudy banned her from the house, banned her from music and Edna opted to simply point her finger at her daughter. "Ma you just don't understand." Tracy said quietly as she walked to her room.

Sitting at her desk she took a long deep breath looking at the pictures of the council all over her mirror. Once in particular caught her eye. It always did. It was Link, looking right at her. Sure there was probably at least a 100 other girls looking at the same people probably feeling the same thing. But this, it was different. It wasn't some teenage crush. Sighing softly she went over and laid on her bed. "One day you will notice me Link Larkin. One day."

* * *

"And we're off."

He heard Ms Von Tussle say as she went over to Corny, surely complaining about something she did not like, something she did not get or something she just wanted to bitch about. He could never quite put his finger on why she wasn't happy, most of the time. But then again we were talking about her. Never a dull moment and never just happy with life in general.

Conversation were a dime a dozen around these parts, so when they had a chance to talk it was a good thing. This time he had a minute for a quick conversation with Mikey and Doreen. As he was talking Mikey noticed he was playing with the class ring that laced on his finger. He had no idea why he was having such a hard time giving Amber this ring. They had been together for a while now but something just didn't feel right. Something that he just could not put his finger on. "I think it is time to give it to her." He told the two. Shrugging the doubt off his back and feeling bad for dropping her on the air he made the decision, right then and there, that it was time. It was the right thing to do, right? He questioned himself a few more times before he slid the ring off his finger and placed it into his hand. Watching her in some sort of conversation with Tammy he walked a little closer. "Amber."

"Holy moly. Baby. Good job dancing today." She walked closer to him.

It was now or never. He thought about the never part for a minute before he voice spoke up. "It's time." He held out the class ring in his fingers as she cried out "Oh Link" and kissed him.

"Amber, Amber, Amber, Amber." Velma was there ready to speak. "Save your personal life for the camera, sweetie. Oh shiny." If looks could kill Link would be six feet and under pushing up daisies.

"Tammy, Lou Ann. You're gonna die." He heard her scurry off to find her friends. He rubbed the now empty finger on his hand. Why was it so hard when it probably should have been the easiest thing he had ever done. He cared about Amber right? Or at least he thought he did. Rolling his eyes he headed over to the mirror. Why did everything have to be for the camera? Granted he knew that is what they were working for.. agents, fame, fortune. But for just once he would like it to be not for show and tell. Relationships weren't supposed to be like that, at least real ones. No, he made the decision, he was officially dating Amber, and he was sticking to it.

Once the show was over he collected his things and was all prepared to take Amber for some dinner to celebrate them going steady and then home, until her mother intervened and said they had plans. He knew full well that she wasn't too keen on the relationship but also knew that she knew that he was the leading man of the show and had to keep him happy. Yes sometimes Link was cocky but it got him what he wanted.

Climbing into his car he drove back to his house. He knew his father was probably not home, it wasn't like he ever was, so he had the house to himself once again. Placing his keys in the door he stepped inside. He still had this lingering feeling like he might have made a big mistake, that there had to be something more and he was just missing it. Pushing those thoughts aside he laid down on his bed and headed to sleep.

"Aren't you going to get yourself in a lot of trouble?" He was talking and dancing to someone. The funny thing was he could not see their face. But he knew it was girl and he knew that he wanted to be talking to her. The conversation continued yet he had no idea what they were talking about after the word trouble came out and he answered something about not telling his dad. It was all a blur after that. Moments later her heard her crying and he was trying to explain that he didn't mean something he said _that_ way. But he didn't know what he said. All he wanted to do was stop the tears. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her that he was sorry and it would be okay. But what was he sorry for? And why? He couldn't see her face. And how did she make him feel this way? He never once felt this way about a girl. Not even Amber. He woke up in a cold sweat, his heart was pounding out of his chest. He was trying to get his mind and body to realize that on the same page. It was just a dream. But who was this girl? And why was she in his dreams?

The next day was honestly a blur. He couldn't concentrate and even Amber noticed that something wasn't right with him. He just chalked it up to being nervous over singing on the show. Thankfully she bought it and went on her merry way. Sure he was nervous about singing today but that wasn't playing on his heart strings like this was. He needed to forget about it. He had his friends, he had the show and most of all he had Amber. He couldn't leave this unknown person, who captured his heart, in a dream come between all the things that he had worked so hard for.

 _That you're my girl and I'm your boy. That you're my pride and I'm your joy. That I'm the sand and you're the tide. I'll be the groom. If you'll be my bride. It takes two, baby. It takes two (It takes two). It takes two, baby._

 ** _It takes two!_**

It went better than he could have imagined. Watching Amber dance with another guy should have bothered him, but it didn't. For his mind wasn't on her and still fixated on that mystery girl. Why couldn't he see her face? Rolling it off his shoulders he smiled at the camera. He was content just doing something that he loved. Singing. It was the most important thing to him. His career was important. And he would do whatever it took to get there.

* * *

Tracy and Penny stood in front of the TV of the local store. "Show Link." She sighed a bit. "This is nuts. She can't even dance." It was the truth and everyone knew it. The only reason she was there was because of his mom. She watched her kiss Link's cheek and seemingly rolled her eyes.

"Plastic. Little Spastic." Penny moaned as she watched the girl in front of her. "She is so fake."

Tracy sighed once more as she watched the TV. She would never fully understand, "Oh, Link. I can dance so much better than her. Why don't you notice me at school? "

"Mmmmm hmmmmm. It's because he is a stupid boy." Penny looked at her friend. "And she is Amber Von Tussle. Like I said Plastic Little Spastic."

They continued to watch the TV and Tracy's eyes just beamed at him standing before her, even when they were showing Maybelle, the camera panned down to Link. She felt a small ping in her heart of jealousy, Amber had everything she could have ever wanted. "Why Penny? Why isn't that me?" She faulted sadly.

"Tracy, you are so much better than her. And you know that. Things happen." Penny said as she seen the owner coming to the window. "We have to go he is going to call my mom."

Tracy's face perked up as she watched the screen. Something that Corny was saying struck something with her. Brenda was leaving the show for nine months. Nine months seems like a long time to be gone. "Hmmm." She shrugged.

"Wanna be one-a the nicest kids in town? Cut school tomorrow and come down to station WYZT to audition." Tracy's eye perked up as she heard what Link said.

"Penny I am doing it." Tracy said simply.

* * *

"No." Edna said as a matter of factly. Her daughter just came storming through the door telling her that she wanted to audition for a TV show. There is was no way that she was allowing that to happen. "Don't test me Tracy Turnblad. My diet pill's wearing off."

"But ma." Tracy cried. She knew her mother might give her a little bit of grief about it but she didn't think that she was going to come out and directly tell her no. She was not standing for it. "But why not? Why not?!."

"I told you, no one is auditioning for anything in this household. Dancing is not in your future. One day you are going to own Edna's Occidental Laundry" She looked at her as she continued to work on her clothing for the day.

Tracy couldn't help but sigh. "I don't want to be a laundress. I wanna be famous." She could imagine herself singing and dancing on that show, walking outside of the studio, people asking for her autograph. Movies, awards. Everything she could have imagined right in the palm of her hand, with that audition. It was the start of making all of her dreams come true.

Edna rolled her eyes looking at her daughter. "Look, if you wanna be famous...learn how to take blood outta car upholstery. That's a skill you can take right to the bank"

Tracy was ready to bolt out of the room and up to her bedroom that was until her father entered the door. "Hey, hey. What's all this ruckus in here?" Edna was already telling Tracy not to say a word.

"Daddy tomorrow I am auditioning to dance on a TV." Tracy smiled at him. If there was one person that could see her plight it would be her father.

"First the hair and now this." Edna had no idea why she was so set on getting her hair higher and higher. Kids these days. She didn't think that she would ever be fully able to understand them. Tracy was nothing like she was when she was younger.

Wilbur looked between his wife and his daughter watching both of them. "But all the kids are battin' up their hair now, hon."

Shaking her head she looked at Wilbur. "You are no help."

"It's "ratting" Daddy." Tracy told her father. "And our first lady Jacqueline Kennedy, does it." She continued.

"I don't believe that." Edna shooed her fingers at her daughter.

Tracy was truly in disbelief. "What do mean you don't believe that?! How else would it look that way." When her mom came back with a comment of it being natural stiff Tracy just shook her head. "She doesn't understand anything. Dancing on that show is my dream." Tracy said something about biting the nose and stormed off to her room. "Fine. I'm going to my room and I'm never ever coming out. "

How could they tell her no? How. Her heart was broken in two. Laying on the bed she sighed. If she couldn't audition then she was never coming out of that room again. "Tracy. This TV thing. You really want it?" She heard her father spoke as she sat up. "With all my heart." She answered sadly and truthfully.

"Then you go for it! This is America, babe. You gotta thing big to be big." Wilbur continued.

Rolling her eyes Edna looked in at the two of them. "Big ain't the problem in this family, Wilbur."

"You follow your dream. Mine came true and now I have the most precious thing in the world. The Taj Mahal of joke shops."

Tracy giggled as she listened to him. As long as she had the support of her father then she was going for it. This might be the only once in a lifetime opportunity that she would have to do this. And there was no way that she was going to give it up. This was her dream and she was going to go get it. She didn't care what her mother said. She was going to that studio and she was trying out. Tomorrow was going to be the day. Tomorrow was the start of a brand new adventure in her life.


	3. Mother Wake up from this dream of yours

Waking up extra early Tracy smiled as the morning came. She made sure she looked perfect and she was ready to go. This was her dream and she was going to make sure that it came true. Getting dress and heading over to get Penny they made their way to WYZT and waited in the line. There was so many girls there ready to show their stuff. When they were finally let in Tracy had a knot in her stomach. Sure she was ready for this but she was still nervous. Walking inside her heart skipped a beat. "Oh, my god, Penny, there's Link. Link. Penny, pinch me." Which Penny did. "Owwww." Tracy cried out.

"You told me to." Penny looked at her.

"I can't believe I'm really here auditioning." Sure Tracy talked about it all the time but this was still something so new for her, and something so scary.

"Oh Amber Look at this motley crew Oh! This town sure has gone downhill." Velma said as the girls made their way to the stage. Tracy watched as a few of the council-lets. They showed them the moves and each girl mimicked them as they danced. "Twist, twist, twist, twist mashed potato, mambo." The dancer sang.

Velma looked at each girl making comments as Amber at the girls. "Are you scared we're on live?"

As to which Tracy replied. "No, I'm sure I can cope."

"Well, this show isn't broadcast in CinemaScope." They all replied in sync to Tracy's answer. Most people would have just wanted to stop but not Tracy. She was going to give it her all.

Amber smirked as she walked over to one of the girls. "This one will never get a date. In those hand-me-down clothes."

To which Velma replied. " Ha! Kid, she'll never get a date till Daddy buys her a new nose."

Amber giggled and moved onto the next girl. "Do you dance like you dress?"

Link couldn't listen to it anymore. They were just being rotten on spite. He rolled his eyes and stopped closer. "Amber, there's no need to be cruel." He watched as she basically shushed him and proceeded on her way. He shook his head and returned to the group of boys that were surrounding him. Link knew what they were doing was wrong but he also knew if you cross Miss Von Tussle that you might never get a shot again and that was something he just was not ready to happen.

Velma was now staring intentionally at Tracy. She had already made up her mind as soon as she came through the door but stringing a girl along, making her think she had a chance, was never beneath her. "Would you swim in an integrated pool?" She asked.

Everyone around them seemed to gasp and suddenly Tracy felt like she had 22 pairs of eyes raining down on her. It was a very easy question thought. It didn't matter to Tracy what color you were. Everyone was all the same in her eyes. "I sure would. I'm all for integration. It's the new frontier." She smiled proudly as she answered the question honestly.

Velma eyes shot a hideous look at her like she was from a different planet. "Not in Baltimore it isn't. May I be Frank? First impression can be tough and when I saw I knew it. If your size wasn't enough your last answer just blew it. And so my dear so short and stout, You'll never be in so we are kicking out. Your form and your face, well it isn't your fault. You're just down with a case of Miss Baltimore Crabs." She looked at the girl standing before her. " Uh. You may go." She said simply and walked back to the council who was practicing the dances.

Tracy sighed softly as she was kicked out of the room. "Thank you." Was all that she could really speak.

"I think they secretly liked you." Her friend said as she tried to cheer her up.

Her heart was broken. Walking back to the school she couldn't help but wonder why. "I don't get it Penny. I know ever step. I can do them with my eyes closed. But because I am not some skinny little thing or because I believe that people should be treated right I don't get to be on the show?" She shook her head. "So much for believing in dreams."

"Don't you give up Tracy Turnblad. That is not in you. You always fight for what you want and this time is no different." Penny smiled.

"You're right. I will figure it out one day." She said softly.

Link stood there for a minute as they took a break from dancing. He couldn't understand why Ms Von Tussle had just been so mean to those kids. She was an adult. Wasn't she supposed to set some sort of example?. But she was Ms Ton Tussle so any idea of her being nice was completely thrown out of the picture. He then thought about that girl that was just thrown out of there. She was good. She knew the steps and seemed to have a happy personality. She would have been a great fit. But the decision was made. No turning back. "Link come on we need to go over these steps again." Amber broke him out of his train of thought as he nodded and made his way over to her.

Finally getting to school Tracy smiled at Penny. "Like I said I will figure it out. But for now we have to get to class. I will talk to you later Penny." She walked into the school and moved her way down the hall. She was already so late for Miss Whimsy class. All she had to do was come up with a way to get into the room without her seeing her. She thought for a few minutes and waited until her back was turned. Quickly and quietly walking to the room she almost made it home free when she heard the words.

"Cutting my class, Tracy Turnblad? I trust it was something important." Miss Whimsy called out.

"It should have been." Tracy pushed the pencil into her mouth as the detention slip was written. Taking it in her hand she walked down the hall. "Just my luck. Detention." She slowly walked into the room. The kids were dancing and having an all around good time. As she was watching them dance she wanted to join them but when someone said something to her she freaked out. Slowly turning she watched a boy that was dancing to his own beat "That movie is swish."

"You got that right. The man can dine me on a diet of detention so long as he does starve me of my tunes." The boy answered.

"Does this dance have a name?" She asked.

Looking at her he smiled. "Oh, this? Call it the "Peyton Place After Midnight. I use it to attract, uh, the opposite sex."

"That's so groovy. You're really good." Tracy nodded.

"Why thank you." He answered

"So would it be like this?" Tracy started dancing doing the exact same moves that the boy in front of her way doing.

"Hello now. Not bad for a white chick." He interuppted.

Tracy looked at him. "Hey I know where I've seen you before."

"Where?" He asked.

"On Corny's how Negro day. Negro day is the best. I wish every day were negro day." She said excitedly. "Show me another one?

"You wanna see another one. Well-well, here's a little something signified to say. Hello My name is Seaweed Stubbs. What's your's baby?" Seaweed did some motions like he was hooking her and catching her.

"I'm Tra-cy Turn-blad." She smiled and hopped towards him.

"Well Tracy you got it goin' on girl. You one of us." He smiled.

"You're joinin' this program already in progress." Tracy smiled as she danced around. Dancing with these kids made her feel free. Made her feel like she honestly belonged.

"No, I get who Caesar is. But what's the "Ideas of March"? I mean, how can a month have an idea?" Link walked down the hall listening to Brad. Most of the time their conversations were full of dribble. But this time he was lost in his own ideas about a few things and went to answer him trying to to best explain that it was the Ides of March and not the ideas. "Listen it's not id..." He stopped as he heard some music playing. Looking into the window he saw the girl that was just at the audition. She was shaking her stuff and he was watching. He couldn't take his eyes away from her. Brad grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away but he would not budge. "Hold on." He said as his eyes were glued on her. Grabbing the door knob he slowly started to open it.

"I'm a bad, bad girl who need to be punished." He watched as she said that and slapped her backside. She did it right in front of him.

His eyes watched that move. The ball in the pit of his stomach getting bigger. He had never seen a girl do that. It was always to risky. But this girl she was different. This girl was something special. Watching the boy behind her trying to hold his fit of laughter he could not take his eyes off her. "Hey you know, Corny's hosting the hop tomorrow. If he saw you dancin' like that he'd put you on the show." His eyes met hers for the first time and his heart seemed to skip a bit fast when she whimpered a simple. "Mmmm hmm." He heard the bell ring and went to move out the door but instead he bumped into her. "Whoa, Sorry, little darlin'. Hope I didn't dent your 'do." And with that he left the room.

"What was that all about?" Brad asked them as they started down the hall. "Nothing man. It was nothing. I just think that she is good dancer and maybe, if she is interested, she could possibly get on the show. Corny will see her at the hop. I mean we need a new dancer to replace Bren. She is really good. I think." He said as he rolled his head and looked around. "Hey Brad, do you hear that?"

Brad looked at her. "All I hear is a bunch of people talking. We are in the hallway at school Link. There is always noises."

Link looked at him funny. "No not that. I can hear bells."


	4. I can hear the bells in detention

"I can't hear anything." Brad shrugged as they walked down the hallway. They stopped to talk to Noreen and Doreen as he watched Brad flirt with both of them and had a quick chat with Bix's by his locker before heading into the bathroom.

Tracy was caught up in the whole idea of that one touch. Her mind was reeling at the possiblities of it all and the bells were ringing in her head like no tomorrow.

Round one - He'll ask me on a date and then

Round two - I'll primp, but won't late because

Round three's - When we kiss inside his car. Won't go all the way. But i'll go pretty far!

Round four - He'll ask me for my hand and then

Round five - We'll book the wedding band so by

Round six - Amber, much to your surprise. This heavyweight champion takes the prize

She wasn't thinking straight what so ever and decided that it would be smart to climb up and started looking up into the boys bathroom through the window.

Link combed his hair and checked himself out in the mirror one last time before turning the conversation back to his friends. "Tomorrow man tomorrow." He told Brad as he licked his hand to slick back his hair. Looking up at the window he swore he saw someone looking at him. A female no less. He looked up again and she was gone. Shaking it from his head he headed on with his buddies to go to the studio.

Her hand was pressed against the window. "And even when we die. We'll look down from up above , Remembering the night that we two fell in love. We both will share a tear. And he'll whisper as we're reminiscin'"

"Listen I can hear the bells." Link said out loud.

"Huh?" Amber questioned

Link smiled at Amber as they were outside "Nothing." He smirked as he pulled her closer.

"Stop that Link." Amber squealed and smacked him.

"Stop what, you looked so cute in your dress." He smiled at her.

"Link. Stop being like that." Amber pouted.

Watching her for a minute he nodded. "Fine." He turned his head away from her as though he was walking.

She pulled him in kissing him softly.

Taking that as his que he grabbed the sides of her dress and pulled her in closer to him.

"Liiiiiiiiiiiiiink" She whined and swatted him away.

He laughed slightly watching her. "Fine Fine. I will stop. Dinner tonight?" He watched as she smiled and nodded and with one kiss they parted.

* * *

The slip was signed and Tracy was headed to detention the next day. She honestly didn't care about it. She couldn't wait to get there and work on her moves. In a few hours she would be at the hop. The hop that Link Larkin told her about. She was so looking forward to dancing around with her friends and just having a good time. And maybe Link was right. Maybe Corny Collins would notice her and she would be on the show too.

All detention long they practiced moves perfecting Peyton's Place after Midnight. She was ready for this hop. Ready than she would ever be. Hearing the last bell of the day ring Tracy hugged Seaweed and headed out to get ready for the night.

Link was standing on the stage. He was nervous but he was ready. Watching everyone dance made his nerves slightly calm down. As he stood there he found himself wondering if the girl he saw dancing in detention yesterday was going to show up. He thoughts went back to the way she moved, the way her hips swayed as she danced. She was just so carefree. She didn't care who watched her. She just loved what she was doing. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit as he thought about how her demeanor changed as she realized that he walked in on her. She looked like a deer in headlights.

"Link." Corny called out and it knocked him out of his thoughts. "We're ready."

The music started playing as Link got comfortable unbuckling his cuff links. "Hey little girl with the cash to burn. Well, I'm selling something you won't return. Hey little girl, take me off the shelf, 'Cause it's hard having fun playing with yourself. Once you browse through the whole selection shake those hips in my direction. A prettier package you never did see. Take me home and then unwrap me, Shop around a little darlin' I've got to be The ladies' choice, ladies' choice, the ladies' choice.

He belted out the smooth baritone as he searched for her. Much to his luck he spotted her walking in with another girl.

"Hey little girl lookin' for a sale .Test drive this American male, It's gonna take cash to fill my tank. So let's crack open your piggy bank. Hey little girl going window shopping. I got something traffic stopping." His eyes remained focused on her as she walked over and spoke with the kid she was dancing with in dentention. He became transfixed on her as she walked out to the dance floor and started dancing. "What's she doing?" Amber asked.

"Hey, little girl on a spending spree. I don't come cheap but the kisses come free. On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree

I'm the Ladies' Choice, (Ladies' Choice), Ladies' Choice. "His hips were gyrating to the song as he continued to watch her.

Just as the crescendo hit she threw him a kiss and he reached out instinctively and caught it."Woooooow!"Absently singing only to her. "Hey, little girl on a spending spree. I don't come cheap but the kisses come free. On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree

I'm the Ladies' Choice, (Ladies' Choice), Ladies' Choice. Hey little girl, listen to my plea. I come with a lifetime guarantee. And one day maybe we'll find that baby makes three.

Amber screamed out. "LINNNK."

"It's the Ladies' Choice. I'm the Ladies' Choice. The Ladies' Choice. I'm the Ladies' Choice choice choice. I'm the Ladies' Choice" For that moment there was no one else. Once the song ended his racing heart slowed down as he watched Corny go up to her. He smiled as he watched them interact. He knew then and there that she was going to be on the show.

"Link Larkin." A loud pitch voice came yelling at him. He knew exactly who it was and she looked like she was in tears. "What do you think you were doing? Didn't you hear me yelling out your name."

He looked at her with a forced puzzled look on his face. "What do you mean? I was singing a song. And no I didn"t here you Amber." He knew exactly what she was talking about didn't care to indulge her.

"You blew a kiss at you. And you caught it." Amber pouted. "I saw you. Everyone saw you. And then you sang to her. Just to her as I was saying your name Link."

He looked at her and rolled his eyes hoping that she did not catch him. "Amber it was just a part of the song. I was playing up to the crowd. Nothing more, nothing less. " He knew that was the furthest thing from the truth. Amber pulled him tightly against her. "She isn't even that good of a dancer." Amber spoke up, but he was too busy paying attention to Tracy to even hear what she said.

Pulling Penny aside she giggled. "Penny I did it. Corny wants me to be on the show. Can you believe it Penny?" She was so happy. "Link was right. He told me if Corny saw me dancing that he would put me on the show. I can't believe it."

Link and Amber headed off the stage together and Link smiled as they walked past Tracy. "Congratulations and I will see you tomorrow." He smiled at her as they walked out the door.

"Penny... " She sighed happily. "He talked to me. I can here the bells again."


	5. Go Tracy Go Go Tracy

The next day came and went quicker than she thought and pretty soon she was standing inside the studio waiting for her chance to show Baltimore her moves. Sighing contently she took it all in. Everything she could have imagined and dreamed of was right here in front of her.

Link couldn't help but watch her. She was so truly and genuinely happy about being there. It wasn't forced. It wasn't staged. She was just excited about being there. He watched her for a few moments before slinking back behind the mirrors as the other council members made their way out.

Tracy smiled as a few of them said hello to her. Amber shot venomous glares at her. But Tracy didn't mind. Nothing could get her down. She was smiling. Smiling when they did her hair, Smiling when they went through the run through, smiling when she was the final one in the role call. Smiling when she made her way over to Link before the show started. He was standing by himself as Amber was going to get the finishing touches before air time. She tapped his shoulder slightly and smiled. "Hi Link. I just wanted to come over and say I am sorry for taking your spot. I tried to talk them out of it. But I am so new that no one listens to me."

Link smiled and looked at her. "It was my idea. You are a great dancer. I told Corny we needed to show case that. He agreed. So you don't have to apologize for it." He smiled again at her.

Tracy was in somewhat of a shock. This guy not only told her about the hop that got the entire ball rolling but he gave up his spot for her. "Thank you." was all she could manage to say.

He saw the genuine look in hers and couldn't get the smile off his face. "No need to thank me darlin'." He nodded as he heard Amber calling his name. Absently rolling his eye he spoke up. "I gotta go but good luck today. You will be great."

She couldn't help but laugh at his demeanor as she watched him walk away. She got herself together and headed over to get ready for the show.

* * *

"Mr Turnblad. Come Quick! You gotta see this?" Penny yelled as he followed her up the steps and into the living room. She grabbed Mrs. Turnblad too. She watched her and listen to her talk about John Glenn. " It's not John Glenn, Mrs Turnblad." She continued as she turned on the TV.

The kids on the screen were dancing around as they were getting ready for the role call. Edna rolled her eyes. "Why are we watching this?"

"Just watch." Penny spoke quietly.

I'm Amber-Brad-Tammy-Fender-Sketch- Shelly- IQ- Lou Ann- Joey- Mikey- Vicky- Becky- Bix- Jesse-Darla-Paula-Noreen-Doreen-Link

"And I'm Tracy" She cried out.

Penny screamed out as Wilbur and Edna watched their daughter on TV dancing around. She had really did it. She was on live TV.

"So if every night you're shaking as you are lying in bed. Oh yeah and the base and drums are pounding in your head." They sing on the TV

"Go Tracy. Go Go Tracy." Penny, Wilbur and Edna yelled.

"Who cares about sleep, when you can snooze in school. You'll never get to college but you'll sure look cool."

Tracy danced and danced showing off Peyton's place after midnight.

"Don't need a cap and a gown when your the nicest kids in town. Oooh Kids in town woooo! " Corny sang out.

Tracy landed the split and smiled brighter than she had ever imagined she could. She got up and joined all the rest of the kids near Corny.

Corny smiled at the girl and spoke to the audience."Yea that was the dance of the week, performed beautifully by our nicest kids in town, called Peyton's place after midnight introduced to you by our brand new council member Miss Tracy Turnblad. "So Trace, come on cozy up to old Corny, and tell us about yourself."

"Well I watch the Corny Collins Show, and do absolutely nothing else." Tracy answered.

Corny smiled as he listened to her. "I like the way you talk, tell me more. Tell me more."

"I also hope to the first woman president or a Rockette." Tracy smiled.

"And if you were president, Tracy, what would you first official act be? He asked.

"Hmmmm. I'd make every day Negro Day." She answered honestly.

"I read you like tomorrow's headlines, Tracy. What do you think kids? You think we might have a hot new candidate for Miss Teenage Hairspray?" Corny smiled and the rest of the council members clapped.

Link could not help by smile. Tracy deserved it. She was a nice girl and only wanted to make things better for the people around her.

"That's only the dream of my life." Tracy said surprised.

"But Miss Hairspray is mine." Amber cried out.

Link quickly chimed in. "Um, we're on the air." Why did she have to be so selfish? Link thought to himself

"And your dreams will be comin' to you sweetheart. Saturday June 2nd right here on WYZT." Corny spoke.

Amber interjected. "You have to vote for a person Corny, not one of the Himalayas" She pushed her elbow at Tracy as Tracy pushed back.

With that comment Link was appalled. He wanted to say something but knowing that they were on TV made it harder

"Always the charmer Amber." Corny rolled his eyes.

Once the show was over Tracy stayed a little later to clean up and collect her stuff. She had heard some of the conversation between Mr. Spitzer, Corny and Velma. She gathered her stuff, sighed softly and headed out the door. Walking down the street her whistled a little bit. She jumped a bit when she heard someone calling out.

"Trace. You need a ride home?"

Looking back she saw Link driving along with her. "You scared me." She laughed nervously.

He pulled up next to her when she stopped walking and got out of the car leaning against the passenger side door to talk to her. "Sorry lil darlin'. I just figured you might want a ride home."

"Oh no thank you. I don't live that far away from here. But thank you for the offer."

"Are you sure Tracy?" He looked at her dejected. "Why walk alone when you can have someone keep you company?"

Tracy thought about it and it did make sense "True.. Are you sure? I mean I really don't live all that far."

He looked at her and smiled. "If I minded I would not have asked. Now would I?"

Nodding her head she laughed. "You're right. Sure I would love a ride." She smiled as he stepped out of the way and opened the door for her. She sat down and watched as he got into the car.

"You will just have to tell me where to go." Link spoke up.

"It is really easy. Just go down to the red light. Turn left, go down four streets and turn right. My house is three blocks down. The hardy har hut is right in front of it."

Link followed her direction to the letter and in a matter of minutes he was sitting in front of her house. "That would have been a long walk Trace."

"It wouldn't have been that bad." She smiled softly. "Thank you for the ride though."

He smiled at her. "No need to thank me. That's what co-workers and friends do right?"

"They sure do." Tracy smiled inwardly. Link considered her a friend. Her heart started fluttering faster.

Getting out of the car he walked over and opened the door for her. He watched her get out. "Thanks for letting me give you a ride home." He instantly felt stupid for saying it. But Tracy didn't mind or at least he didn't think she did. "So I will see you tomorrow." He watched as she nodded and walked up the steps.

"Good night Link." She waved and walked in the door.

"Goodnight Trace." He stood there for a few moments before he got into his car. Just sitting there for a minute. "What are you thinking Larkin? Stop thinking about her like that. You have Amber." He sighed with that comment rolling his eyes. "And besides she doesn't think of you like that. She is your friend." Groaning he got into his car and and drove back to his house.


	6. Hey look out Wait he is jealous? What?

"Hey look out for that moving van. Driving down the street. You better lock up your man. Before he meets, the new girl in town." Amber sang by her locker. Today she would be singing it on the show along with Tammy and Shelly. Looking at her watch she noticed that Link wasn't there yet. That wasn't like him, normally he was there before she was. Sighing softly she grabbed her book and checked herself out in the mirror one last time. "You look beautiful today." Amber spoke to the reflection looking back at her. Catching it out of the corner of her eye she saw Tracy talking to IQ and the twins. She had no idea why people liked her so much.

"You better watch out Amber. She not only stole your spotlight on the show, she is on her way to taking the crown from you but it looks like she might get the biggest prize of them all and take your man away too." Shelly spoke as she walked to her locker.

Amber laughed awkwardly as she rolled her eyes. "Really Shelly? Link is with me. He is happy with me. Why would he ever want to be with that? Besides we are in love." She added even though he never actually said the words.

"I hope you are right for your sake." Not that she actually cared. She thought it was funny that someone else was going to take everything from Amber. And it was even better that it was Tracy. She actually was a pretty nice person. "But after the display at the hop, he didn't even realize you were there. He was too busy catching her kisses and singing only to her. And I heard that he gave her a ride home after the show yesterday."

Before a breath of additional information could come out of Shelly's mouth Amber's eyes perked up. "WHAT? Where did you hear that?"

"I have my source Amber." She said simply.

Amber shook her head. "You're lying. Link doesn't even know her like that and besides if he did give her a ride home he would have told me. We don't keep things from each other."

"You really don't know everything Amber." Shelly said with amusement in her tone. "He is the reason she is on the show. He saw her dancing in detention, went in and told her about the hop, and he even mentioned something to Corny about her. And he did give her a ride. They seen him leaving her house. And my source said he looked like he was pretty bummed out leaving her there. Like I said Amber you better hold onto your crown and hold onto that boyfriend and little tighter." She smirked as she walked away.

Amber was fuming as she saw Link walking to his locker. He definitely didn't look like himself. She took a deep breath pushing those feelings aside. They couldn't be true. Shelly was just trying to get under her skin and she was not letting that happen. "Link, you're late." She walked over and kissed his cheek. "I was getting worried baby."

"Yeah I overslept. " He said simply. He wasn't lying he actually did, but he wasn't going to tell her why. He had that dream again but it seemed to be a little bit clearer. He still could not see the crying girls face and yet he didn't know why she was crying. Deep down the pieces were starting to come together though. He fiddled with the lock on his locker like he could not remember the combination to it what so ever.

Amber looked at him. "I can tell you look awful." She moved her hands to the lock trying to help him."You look like you have not slept at all. What is going on with you baby?"

"Thank Amber." He said sarcastically and shook his head finally opening this door, grabbing his books. "I'm late. I will see you later." He walked off no kiss, no nothing.

Amber watched him in disbelief as he walked away. He never did that even when they had their little disagreements. Maybe Shelly was right. Maybe she should keep a better eye on the situation. Ah who was she kidding, Link was just as superficial and shallow as she was. At least she thought he was. Link would never go for a thing like Tracy Turnblad when he had her right by his side. Tracy was a whale when she was a beautiful swan. Tracy was just an after thought, no one could ever like her. Certainly not someone like Link Larkin. She was just being ridiculously silly. She just chalked the attitude up to him being late. By lunch everything would be back to normal. She would make sure of it.

* * *

Today telegram was sent in by Mike. He would like to see Tracy and Mikey dance to something funky. Tracy and Mikey strut your stuff." Corny read the telegram as the two of them made their way to the front.

Link stood next to Amber watching the two of them dance, a knot had started to form in his stomach. He didn't think that he could shove his hands into his pocket any further but he sure tried. Chewing on his tongue the knot was getting tighter. He should have been the one dancing with Tracy. He was the lead dancer, not Mikey. His face was probably contorted in more ways than he wanted. He was jealous, not because of Tracy but because she was dancing with someone else and that someone else was not him. But he wasn't exactly sure why he was feeling this way.

Amber was less than happy that Tracy got the telegram spotlight dance and she certainly was not happy with the way that Link was looking at the two of them dancing on the floor, especially at Tracy. She wrapped her arm around his waist feeling him move a bit. "It will be us next time baby. I know you're upset but you can't show it in your face. We are on the air." She pulled him closer almost possessively. She wasn't sure if he was upset about not getting to do the spotlight or if he was upset because he was not the one dancing with Tracy."

The dance ended and Link found the knot loosening in his stomach. Taking a deep breath he watch Amber, Shelly and Tammy get ready to sing.

"You better tell the homecoming queen to hold on to her crown. Oh oh oh oh, or she gonna lose it all to the new girl in town.. The girls sang out. "She's hip." Shelly sang. "So cool." Tammy belted out. "I'm gonna get her after school." Amber sang out thinking about Tracy. She looked over at her watching her happily dancing to the music. Her eyes moved over to Link who was smiling and watching Tracy dance.

They finished the song and Amber walked over to Link knowing that Tracy was watching them. She pulled him to her and kissed him deeply.

Tracy watched as Amber pulled him closer. Sighing to herself softly she walked over to her mirror to get her stuff ready to go. She looked back at Amber before she headed out the door.

"What was that for?" Link pulled away.

She looked at him for a minute. "What do you mean what was that for? You're my boyfriend. I can kiss you like that. And I just had a great show. I felt like kissing you." She smiled.

"Okay." He said simply. "I have to get going my dad wants me home early tonight. I will see you later." He walked away and out to his car.

Once he got there he sat for a minute just thinking. What was going on with him? He wasn't even sure. This wasn't like him. Maybe if he went home and got a good night sleep he would be fine in the morning. Driving his car down the road he saw her. Just seeing her instantly made him feel better. "Hey Trace. You want a ride home?"


	7. Once a month we have our

**May 29th 1962**

It was the last Thursday of the month and that meant only one thing. It was Negro Day. That is all Tracy thought about the entire day. So much so that she was even dreaming of the rhythm and blues as she took her daily snooze in history class. It was those days that it really seemed to bother her that all the kids just could not dance together. There should have never been a such thing as Negro day or white days. They all went to school together so why not let them dance. Tracy was lost in her own thoughts when she was snapped back into reality, was handed a detention slip and headed over to the room. After a couple minutes of being there a group of kids had formed outside the door begging to get in. Detention was the place to be.

As they were dancing Tracy saw Stooley looking out the window as someone knocked on the window and he opened the door. "I'm here to see Tracy Turnblad." The person asked as he was seemingly giving the person grief and she realized that it was Penny. Walking over she smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Where's her write-up?" She heard him ask.

"She doesn't need a detention slip, she's with me?" Tracy smiled and walked her over towards Seaweed as Stooley shut the door, much to the distress of those outside of it. "Penny, this is Seaweed. Seaweed, this is Penny." She smiled and introduced them and went back to dancing. Her mind was so lost in the music, just having a good time, that suddenly the bell rang and it was time to head home.

Penny had to head home for fear of the wrath of her mother. Tracy, on the other hand, was already in front of the TV watching it.

"The new girl in town has my guy on a string, the new girl in town, look she's wearing his ring."

Tracy danced to the same song on the show the other day. She had to admit the Dynamites did it so much better, but that was probably because they wrote it. Once it went to commercial Tracy went into the other room to do a few things. After the phone rang she walked into the room to find her mother talking to Mr. Pinky, from the Hefty Hide-a-way. They wanted Tracy to be the spokes girl. So much so that she finally got her mother out of the house and after the decisions about non-exclusive, extension at mutual options, commissions and Bustiers. Tracy was officially the spokes girl for the Hefty Hide-a-way and with a brand new dress and a fresh new do, Edna had cheerfully welcomed in the 60's.

"I have no idea why I didn't do this so much sooner." Edna smiled as they had their bags in their hands and walked into a diner. It has been so long since she had actually been out in the world.

Tracy smiled as they took a seat and ordered. "See ma, I told you. The world is changing. Things are getting better now." Tracy smiled optomistically. She believe that with everything in her heart. The world was becoming a better place and she was so proud to be a part of it all. "Wait till dad sees you."

Edna sighed softly. "Sees me? He never notices what I wear. In 20 years, he never said to me, "nice muumuu" or nothin,"

"Now he will." Tracy smiled confidentially.

Edna shook her head. "Well, maybe, if he leaves that shop for 5 minutes. I swear, I don't know what goes on down there. "

"Joke shop stuff Ma." Tracy giggled.

* * *

Amber and Velma looked up. Velma nearly gasped as she saw them sitting there as Amber rolled her eyes. "Well, Mrs. Turnblad. I'd know whose mother you were anywhere."

Tracy and Edna both looked up as Edna spoke a simple. "Really?"

Velma had a nasty grin plastered on her face as Amber continued to roll her eyes and shoot looks at Tracy.

"Hello, Amber." Tracy said.

"Hello, Tracy." Amber replied stiffly.

"Ma, this is Amber and Mrs. Von Tussle. Mrs. Von Tussle is the station's manager." She is the station manager.

"Oh, the station manager. It was so nice that you let her on the show." Edna said.

"Well, Tracy certainly has... redefined our standard." She chuckled with a fake smile.

"That's for sure." Amber chimed in.

"Brand new dress." Velma smiled.

Edna smiled brightly. "Oh, yes."

"Well, you'll stop traffic. It was nice meeting you, Tracy." Velma smirked and waved as she walked away.

She made Tracy so mad. How could Amber and her mom be so rude? She looked over at her mom whose lip was trembling. "Ma don't listen to a word she says." Tracy shook her head.

Edna looked down at the dress that she once thought made her look fabulous, but not so much anymore, thanks for Velma. "I'm taking this back."

"Don't you dare. Don't you know she hates us. She is afraid that I'll beat Amber for Miss Teenage Hairspray."

Edna looked at her. "Really?"

Tracy nodded. "Yes ma. Amber doesn't like the feeling of someone else threatening to take her crown away. She has been Miss Teenage Hairspray for the last three years. So anyone that came in and was trying to take it from her she would be rude to. And besides she is Amber. She is just rude."

Edna looked at her before paying for the bill and grabbing their stuff. "That is just sad. You would think that she would be happy."

Tracy shrugged softly walking towards their house. "Not all people are happy I guess. Some times having money and everything you could have imagined just doesn't matter. Once they hit the door they headed upstairs. "Thanks for a great night Ma. I am really glad that you came out with me." She smiled and kissed her mom's cheek. "I love you." She went into her room as Edna smiled and headed to her room.


	8. You can get sponsored by goodyear

The next morning came and Tracy got up for school. She was a little slower in her steps but that didn't matter. She was still going to make the best of the day and love every minute of it. She sang her way to the bus and this time she actually made it on time. She walked into school and actually almost paid attention in Miss Whimsy's class. She made her way to lunch and went through her day. She hit history class and took her seat. Amber made her way past her to the back of the room with her group of friends, followed by Link, who smiled at Tracy. She smiled back as the late bell rang and Mr. Flak started his lesson for the day.

As much as Tracy tried to stay up during that class, it never happened. She would pay attention for the first few minutes and then all of a sudden she no longer heard the words that were being spoken and she was dozed off into dreamland. Yes, that quickly. Tracy could fall asleep in that class at the drop of a hat, even if she didn't want to. It just happened and there was no way that she could stop it, even if she tried.

Class has started a Mr. Flak was writing on the board in front of them. Link was sitting at his desk trying to pay attention but he found his eyes wandering up to the front of the room. Right to the seat where Tracy was sitting. He couldn't help but watch her. She had already dozed off, not even a few minutes into the class and she was out. Link laughed a little bit as he kept his eyes on her. Her mouth was making cute little snoring noises. His smile got wider as he just kept looking at her.

Amber had made her way back to her seat in history. She was on cloud nine. She had her friend in tow, she was well on her way to winning Miss Teenage hairspray, and Link was right by her side. Yes, he had the seat next to her in class but that was not what she was talking about. They were the couple to be. Amber's life could not get any better and she knew it. She sat back in her seat and happened to look over at Link, who eyes were fixed on something to the right and ahead of him. When she finally peeked over she realized exactly what he was looking at. Tracy Turnblad. Her eyes moved quickly from him to her, black and forth a few times. Why was he looking at her like that? Could he? No, no way. She said his name softly. "Link?" But he didn't even blink at her. His eyes were locked on a sleeping Tracy. Thinking for a moment her voice rang out. "They can't put Tracy in Special Ed. I won't have it. They cannot hold my friend back."

"You're a saint." Becky said as she looked over at Amber.

Amber smiled at her. She knew that she had them all eating out of her hands., "Mmmm." She shook her head a bit. "Oh, and it's totally not true about her and the entire football team. I mean, please. Anybody could get grass stains all over their back."

At first Link didn't want to listen to the conversation. He actually was too busy watching Tracy but as it went on he couldn't help but tune in. The more he heard her talk, the more it aggravated him. Tracy never did anything but try to be nice to everyone and here was Amber once again making comments about her. "Amber, stop it." He heard himself say out loud. "I'm sick-a you doin' that. Just because she's a good dancer." He meant it and he finally said something about it. He was so tired of listening to her say stuff and he wasn't going to take it anymore.

Just the thought of him speaking up against her was enough to send Amber over the edge. She was his girlfriend, he should be agreeing with her. Not trying to defend someone that he had no ties to, no feelings for. She couldn't understand it. It wasn't like they were friends or anything. So why was he defending her? "Uh I'm sorry. You think she could dance? Well, maybe you's rather have her as your partner. You could get sponsored by Goodyear." She belted out.

"Excuse me. What is going on back there?" Mr Flak yelled which caused Tracy to wake up from her sleep.

"Tracy, that's horrible. Mr. Flak does not have breasts." Amber pulled out a picture and showed it to him.

Tracy looked back completely confused about what was going on. She didn't do anything like that and here Amber was holding a picture. "What? No. I would-I would never." Link looked at what was going on in front of him. Yes Amber was cruel but he didn't think she would go that far. It was like she had this personal vendetta against Tracy but he was not sure why. Tracy never did anything to anyone and now she was going through all this to make her look bad. It wasn't right.

He wouldn't even give her a chance to explain. Not that it would matter any way. People always believe what Amber had said and she did have the picture. Sighing a bit she looked up at him. He was writing out the detention slip and she was making her way up. She slowly grabbed the slip and started to head out the door when she heard Mr. Flak speak.

"What...Oh, and Mr. Larkin, " Mr Flak spoke up.

Tracy spun around and saw Link standing up, Amber looking up at him with her arm placed on his hand. What was he doing?  
"Perhaps you'd like to share with the rest of the class Patrick Henry's immortal last words."Mr Flak continued.

Link was standing there, at the point and time, as the entire class looked at him. Amber hand was slowly trailing up him arms as though she was trying to get him to sit down, trying to understand why he was even standing up in the first place. But he was tired of it. Tired of hearing the comments, he didn't want to and he was not going to sit down. He looked over at Tracy and saw the unsure look in her eyes. She didn't do anything wrong at all and if she was going to get in trouble for something she didn't do, then he might as well actually do something to get himself in trouble with her. It was at that moment that he knew exactly what he was going to say. "Kiss me ass?" It just spilled out of his lips like it had been waiting their forever. He heard Amber gasp loudly in the back of his head. He could care less about her reaction though. He has finally realize that Amber was his past and maybe just maybe this was his future. His mind and eyes were focused on the young lady standing at the door way looking at him with the widest smile on her face. There was something about his girl, something so much more than any girl that he had every met, and maybe just spending a few minute in entering her world might make him figure out just what that was. Winking at her with his trademark wink he moved from the position that he was in. Walking up to the desk he grabbed the pink detention slip from Mr Flak. He headed over to the door joining her as the headed out the hall way. They walked in silence because she didn't say anything and he wasn't sure what to say. which was weird. Very weird indeed. Link never had a problem having a conversation with a girl but this time, it was different. She was different. Finally hitting the detention doorway she broke the silence."

"You didn't have to do that Link."

Was she crazy? Yes he did. She was going to detention probably because of him. Yeah, he was starting to realize what it was that Amber didn't like about Tracy so much. And this was not going to make it any better." Hey, no problem. " He smiled as he placed his arm on her shoulder. A spark that ran from that arm to his toes ran through him. "Besides, it looks like a cool scene down here." He moved his arms and threw the detention slip on the desk.

Tracy did the same. "Right." And went to talk to a few of her friends.

Link walked over and started dancing with a girl. "Hey cool." He tried his best but the girl that was dancing with him just kept looking at him like he had no idea what he was doing. He just stopped dancing and stepped back. "Not quite, huh?" He kept completely out of place for the first time in his life and was relieved when the bell rang. "Ah, damn. Just when I was gettin' it." Saved by the bell he thought.

"My mom's havin' a platter party tonight. Y'all wanna come check it out?" Seaweed came over and looked at the kids.

"Now?!" Tracy smiled and asked him.

Penny wanted to go too. Would you mind if I, too, checked it out? I've never been to North Avenue before."

Looking at him Link felt his mouth opening before he could even think about it. "Uh, well, would it be safe? You know, for us?"

Seaweed sort of rolled his eyes and looked at him. "Calm down, cracker boy. It's cool."

Tracy was excited. Everything about going to the platter party made her even more excited. This was all so new for her and she was going to enjoy every moment of it.

"Wow. Being invited places by colored people!" Penny smiled and walked over.

"It feels so hip!" Tracy answered.

Seaweed couldn't help but smile at the two girls. "I'm glad y'all feel that way 'cause, uh, not many people do." 


	9. Our show was a good placeholder

"Link. Link Larkin." Amber screamed out as she watched her boyfriend head off somewhere with those Negros and the great white whale. "Link. DO YOU HEAR ME LINK?." She yelled again. She could not believe he was doing this to her. Why was he with them? Why would he want to be with them? What was wrong with him? "Link." She called one last time. This was something that Amber never thought would happen. Maybe it was a part of Link's plan? Maybe he had something... No she knew that it wasn't. Link refused to sit down when she nearly begged him to in class.

Tammy could not help but laugh at the girl before her. After everything that Amber did to everyone else she was finally get a taste of her own medicine. Someone was finally going to make Amber know what it was like to feel like she meant nothing. Just like she did when she stole Link from her. Tammy and Link were dating before Amber and Link got together. When Amber got her mind set on something then she got it no matter who she hurt. No matter what she had to do. After lying and scheming Amber had Link on her arm and Tammy was left in their distance. But that was in the past. Tammy was actually really happy it was Tracy that was finally going to be the one to do it. There was something different about Tracy that she realize when she met her. "I told you Amber, you better hold on tighter to that crown. Or wait. I should say hold on to your boyfriend. He looks quite happy with Tracy." She laughed as she walked out of school yard,

"DON'T YOU EVER SHUT UP TAMMY. You have no idea what you are talking about." She screamed as she headed out to the yard. He wouldn't dare. He wouldn't get on that bus with those people. He wouldn't. "Lincoln." She yelled as she ran towards the bus. She had almost made it to the bus but stood there as saw it starting to move "Are you kidding me?" She screamed as the bus drove away. He actually got on the bus with them. Her boyfriend actually got on the bus with this... she could not even think of the word for her right now. And those... things. Amber was mad, Amber was annoyed. But most of all Amber was hurt. And when you hurt Amber it is something that you would regret.

As the walked in they saw an entirely different world. They were happy and just having a good time. Something that seemed to be truly needed. "Shall we dance."

"Link, aren't you gonna get in awful trouble for this?" Tracy questioned him as he danced with her.

"I'm not plannin' on tellin' my dad." He found himself saying. It felt familiar to him and he could not figure out why. Not in a good way though. Something didn't seem right.

"No, I mean in trouble with someone else." Tracy answered.

Link looked at her for a moment and it short of started coming back to him. "Hmm. Maybe. Maybe it's worth it. I think knowin' you's the start of a pretty big adventure."

There conversation was interrupted by Tracy's mom. Where he made the simple gesture that he always does. He made a note to himself that maybe he should stop winking. Her reaction wasn't that great. She even accused Tracy of being all mashed up against a crooner. He wasn't a crooner. He was just a kid on a local TV show that wanted to be like Elvis. Oh wait maybe he was a crooner.

Maybelle offered her food and then she asked about a celebration. It lead into the whole conversation about Negro day cancelling, Velma being an evil person, marching, wire tapping cold dead bodies and then with a simple "Walk with me." It changed everything. "I just think this adventure's... a little... too big for me." Why did he just say that? Why did he just open his mouth and say that. The look in her face said it all. What was he thinking? "Oh, God. No, no, no. That's not what I-" He heard her say something his shot. He had to explain. He tried to explain. "No, Trace, that's not what I-" As the tears came pouring from her eyes he finally realized where he remember it from. "I should go." was all he could whisper out. He knew what was happening. That dream that he kept having. This was it. But it wasn't a dream. It was reality. A reality that he was not ready to face. As he walked out of there he has no idea where he was going, what he was doing. All he knew is that he hurt someone he carried about and hurt them bad. He wanted to just turn around and run back in there and tell her how much he cared about her. How much she was right. And how much he wanted to help her. But he was too scared, he was too ashamed of why he walked out of there in the first place. He knew it was the right thing to do but he wasn't ready to give up everything he worked for.

As he was walking down the street, Link had so many things running through his mind. How could she have though that he meant it the way that she thought he did? How could he have just walked on her like that? How could he let the tears fall from her eyes? How could let his joy of dancing hurt the one person that he cared about more than anything in the world? How could he not tell her the truth? And for once it hit him and hit him hard. He has feeling for her. And not just the feeling of friendship. She wasn't just a girl that he wanted to hang out with her. He didn't just wanted dance with her. He realize why he was jealous when she dances with the other council men. He knew why he was so upset when he dropped her off at her house that night. He knew why he had such a hard time giving Amber his ring. For the first time he realize that she wasn't just his friend. After all the walking he finally ended up back home. Heading up to his room he took a long deep breath looking in the mirror. For that moment he finally realize that he had feelings for her.


End file.
